


Je t’Adore, Ma Chérie

by theTrueShadowWolf



Series: Drabbles, Short Stories, and Songfics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can't believe that people read this trash, Drabble, Dream is worried, F/F, F/M, French nicknames, Gaddamn it Ink, Gen, Ink did something bad, Ink is crazy in this one, Ink is french in this, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Dream, Mentions of Error - Freeform, Multi, Nightmare has a deal, One shot story, Oneshot, Oof this is no longer a oneshot, Other, Please Leave Comments, Reader got kiddnapped, Reader makes a Deal, Short Story, Something is Wrong, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is now a Reader-Insert, Whatchudoin now ya crazy bastard, Whoop reader has a babysitter now, Yandere, and i oop, he is not very happy with arrangement and neither is she, he writes a letter, i might make it longer, it could be to anyone, it inspires me to write, pardon my french, woop woop!, yandere ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTrueShadowWolf/pseuds/theTrueShadowWolf
Summary: His name is Ink … and He says that He is in love.It's bullshit, honestly.This isn’t love.......This is      o b s e s s i o n . . . .
Relationships: Ink Sans/Reader, Ink/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Drabbles, Short Stories, and Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607863
Comments: 110
Kudos: 289





	1. To My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for selecting 'Je t'Adore, Ma Chérie'. Enjoy!
> 
> Characters-- Ink, (Name)/Reader
> 
> Warnings: Obsessive behavior, mentions of stalking, slight yandere, kidnapping

To My Dearest, 

It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? I know you can’t see me right now, but as I am writing this letter, you are tucked soundly in bed. What do you dream of, mon ange? Is it of me? Is it of the billions of universes that we could have traverse together? Do you even think of me anymore? Mon Amore, I wish I could be with you. 

I see that you have stopped painting, that you have gotten rid of all of the art I have given you over the many adventures we have been through. You must not miss me as much as I do. But then again, who can? I know that you don’t want to hear from me, ma chère, after all that I have done, but I cannot stop this yearning feeling were my Soul once resided. Believe it or not, you belong with me. We were meant to be together, the Creator’s made it so. 

You could have stayed with me in the Doodle Sphere instead of that Universe you seem so adamant of never leaving. Error has noticed that I’ve taken a liking towards this section of the multiverse; it's only so long until he realizes that this is your Universe. Ma chérie, how will I keep you safe if he finds you? How will I keep your home safe if he gets to it before I am able to stop him?

It would be best if you are to come with me. I can keep you happy, I can keep you safe! We would always be together in the Doodle Sphere where Error can’t find you, where he can’t hurt you. 

No one is going to take you away from me, Love, not even yourself. You won’t be able to run, you won’t be able to hide. 

Ohh, ma chérie, mon amour, ma beauté… how my chest aches. My bones crave your touch again. I want you in my arms again, and I will have you. Nothing will stop me, Dearest. You can try to run, you can try to hide… but in the end you were always mine.

I will see you soon. 

Avec amour, Ink

P.S. 

Je t’Adore, Ma Chérie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Ange — My Angel  
> Ma Chérie — My Darling/My Dear/My Sweet  
> Mon Amour — My Love  
> Ma Beauté — My Beauty  
> Avec amour — With love  
> Je t’Adore, Ma Chérie — I love you, my Darling


	2. My Beautiful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I've been listening to french songs all day, and this just popped into my head! Enjoy this short chappy while I try to finish my homework 😂

My Beautiful Love, 

I have a place waiting for you here in the Doodle Sphere. I can hardly wait to have you here with me, Mon Amour! It's such a shame, though, that you thought you could run away. 

You silly dear! I already told you that it wouldn't work! But, if it's a game you want to play, then I will gladly play it with you~♡. Ma chérie, I must warn you though. This game of yours will not be fair for you. Where can you go? Where can you hide? I have the entire multiverse to travel, and you have only your singular one. 

Already, I have searched your entire home for a place you could have gone. Your friends and family seem like a good start for me… but you are smarter than that, right? You would have skipped town, headed to a place where no one knows you, knows where you came from. You were always clever in that way, Ma Chérie d'amour.

But I am feeling generous right now (such a strange emotion, generosity is…) and I will give you a headstart.   
You have three days to hide, and if you can avoid me for five, I will let you stay in your home universe. I believe you know what will happen when I catch you, ma belle. 

There is a very beautiful room waiting for you in the Doodie Sphere with your name written in gold, Mon Amour. I know that you will love it dearly, and you will learn to love it if you don't. 

After all, it is going to be the only thing that you will see for a very, very long time.

Remember, Dear; you have three days till I come and get you~!   
J'ai hâte de te revoir bientôt, avec amour, 

Ink

P.S.   
Je t'aime pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Chérie d'amour — My dearest love/My darling love  
> J'ai hâte de te revoir bientôt, avec amour, — I look forward to seeing you soon, with love  
> Je t'aime pour toujours. — I love you forever


	3. To The One in my Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you guys still reading this, 😅. This was supposed to be a one shot ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you pups seem to like this so much, let me know in the comments below if you want a P.O.V. with the receiver of Ink's letters. It can stay anonymous, or I can make it a (Y/N)/Reader-Insert....
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out why people are reading this shit...
> 
> Come bug me on Tumblr! You can find me at @theTrueShadowWolf!

To the One in my Dreams, 

Bonjour, Mon Amour! I hope that you are ready for our game of hide and seek! I've been looking forward to playing with you for the past three days, and I am so very excited to catch you at last! 

Now, as it was, I was extremely bored just sitting around… waiting… not being able to see your pretty face every day… But I made up for it by adding some more touches to your room! What are your thoughts on bird cages, ma chérie? Do you prefer the gold or silver chains? Ohh, whatever you choose, I am sure that it will look beautiful on you either way! 

Dream has been visiting me lately for some reason. He says that he is worried for my health, that the emotions that he is feeling from me aren't "good". What does he know what's good for me? Je t'aime, ma petite chérie, that's all that matters to me! Dream should honestly mind his own business.

But back to our game! 

I have to say, you are terrific at hiding your tracks; it took me so long to find which direction you went at first. Your family, though, was quite… sympathetic… and helped me on my way. 

I know where you went, ma Chérie, mon Amour, mon Doux Tourment… 

I will have you in my arms sooner than you think.

De tout mon cœur inexistant, 

Ink

P.S. 

Je t'aimerai toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Mon Amour! — Hello, My Love!  
> Je t'aime, ma petite chérie — I love you, my little darling  
> Mon Doux Tourment — My Sweet Torment  
> De tout mon cœur inexistant — From my non-existent heart  
> Je t'aimerai toujours — I will always love you


	4. À mon Ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys should read 'Slave to the Fallen Stars'! It's really good!!

_À mon Ange, (Name),_

_You did not play the game right._  
_You weren’t supposed to run when I found you. You weren’t supposed to fight me when I tried to bring you back with me. I gave you a chance to stay in your Universe, but you lost the game._  
_So why did you fight me, ma belle? You knew the deal, you knew the risk._

_So why??_

_..._

_…you’re scared of me, aren’t you?_

_You think I’m going to hurt you._  
_I mean, I can’t say I see why you’d think something as ridiculous as that._  
_After everything I’ve done for you, after I’ve devoted so much of my time just to keep you safe, just to keep you happy, you act like I’m some monster. Just a predator, hunting you down and planning to do something as vile as marking up that beautiful skin of yours._  
_...I’m helping you, mon amour, watching over you and making sure nothing has a chance of touching you._

_And because I love you so, so much, I’m not going to be mad._

_I’m not going to hate you for attacking me when I found you cowering in that small bunker in the woods. I’m not going to punish you for running into the darkness._  
_I won’t yell at you for thinking I’d do anything to hurt you, Chérie, or lecture you for not letting me get close enough to do my job properly._  
_You’re just… learning, that’s all. You’re going to make mistakes, and I’ll try to be patient with you._  
_You just don’t know you’re mine yet._

_... I hate that word. Mine..._

_It always seemed to… aggressive… too harsh for someone as delicate as you. But, you need to see where you belong. With me, by my side, as my loving partner. I’m the only one who can protect you, the only one who can take care of you the way you need to be taken care of. Because you’re mine._

_Mine to protect._

_Mine to look after._

_Mine to hold._

_Mine._

_And now you’re here! You’re where you belong, with me in the Doodle Sphere, where you’re safe, but…_

_You don’t seem very happy._

_Trembling and crying, asking what I had planned and why I’d do something… something like this. I tried to explain that this was for your safety, but you just kept sobbing, begging, screaming._  
_I had to sedate you before you’d relax… not that I minded having to tuck you in. You look even more gorgeous up close, practically sleeping in my arms._  
_But even then, you were still struggling, tossing and turning in your sleep, trying to get out of the beautiful chain around your ankle._  
_You don’t have to be worried, though, mon Amour._  
_You don’t have to be scared._  
_I’m going to protect you. I’m going to keep you here, where I’m the only one who can touch you. The only one you can see you._  
_Eventually, you’ll realize you don’t have to be scared of me._  
_You’ll realize that I love you._  
_You’ll realize that I’m your benevolent, loving protector._  
_And, you’ll realize that it only hurts when you resist me._

_I will see you when you wake, ma Chérie._

  
_Beaucoup d'amour,_  
_Ink_

  
_P.S._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton Univers. Personne ne remarquera que tu es déjà partie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À mon Ange — To my Angel  
> Beaucoup d'amour — Lots of love  
> Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton Univers. Personne ne remarquera que tu es déjà partie — Don't worry about your universe. No one will notice that you are already gone


	5. Through the Eyes of The Beloved

_ My name is (Name), and if you are reading this, I am probably not around anymore.  _

_ No, I am not dead, if that’s what you are wondering.  _ **_He_ ** _ would never allow that.  _ **_He_ ** _ doesn’t allow many things to happen to me. So, in a way, I guess it can be considered useful. Nothing has had the opportunity to hurt me in a very long time… but right now, I am really wishing something, someone, anyone… will just take me away from  _ **_Him_ ** _.  _

_ Who is  _ **_He_ ** _ , you may be asking. _

_ And, well, I can only put it as this: _

_ My stalker. My tormentor.  _

_ …  _

_ My greatest admirer. _

**_His_ ** _ name is  _ **_Ink_ ** _ … and  _ **_He_ ** _ says that  _ **_He_ ** _ loves me. _

_ I call bullshit, honestly.  _

_ This isn’t love, this is obsession.  _

_ Watching me sleep, following me everywhere… killing everyone who  _ **_He_ ** _ thinks is a threat… So, so many people lost their lives to that Soulless “Protector”. People that I knew, people that I never noticed… I am honestly quite shocked that  _ **_He_ ** _ didn’t kill my friends and family yet.  _

_ Letters started to come in from  _ **_Him_ ** _ not that long ago, and  _ **_he_ ** _ was correct when he said that I didn’t want to see him again after that fucking stunt  _ **_He_ ** _ pulled on my Soul. I haven’t been feeling things the same sense that day, night.... WHATEVER! _

**_HE_ ** _ TOOK SOMETHING FROM ME! _

_ I CAN FEEL IT  _ **_MISSING_ ** _ FROM MY  _ **_SOUL!!_ **

**_I WANT IT BACK!!!_ **

**_…_ **

  
  
  
  


**_it hurts._ **

**_...it hurts so damn much…_ **

  
  


**_Ink… what did you do to me??_ **


	6. Hollow

_ It’s (Name) again. _

__

_I’ve been having these terrible chills in my chest, but the doctors couldn't_ _find anything wrong with me. I have a feeling it has to do something with my soul, but my home universe has no connection to magic, and the Monsters haven’t came up with the kid yet. I know the risks of jumping down the mountain; entire timelines will be disrupted, and I could alert someone more dangerous than_ ** _Ink_** _of my whereabouts in the multiverse._

_ But at this point, flagging Error down seems like a better fate than whatever that insipid  _ **_Artist_ ** _ has planned for me.  _

_ I have decided to cut everyone I know out of my life. It has become too dangerous to have them around me, and from the most recent letter I got from  _ **_Him_ ** _ , I have found hints that having others around won’t be that swell for them. _

_ … but the thing is, though… I don’t think that I’ll miss them all that much.  _

_ This cold feeling in my heart... this empty, hollow feeling in my Soul… I guess that is to blame for my apathy. But as I am writing this, I am making my way to a small forest region.  _

_ Ink thinks I’m playing a game, but in all reality, I just want to be by myself. I can’t hurt anyone if there is no one around, but I’ll let him think what he wants. Besides, I can protect myself. I don’t need Him around. Three days is just the perfect amount of time for me to set a trap. _

_ I have an axe with His name on it anyway, and I believe that it is a better surprise for Him then that room He has made for me. _

_ His dust will be on my hands if it works.  _

_ I can’t find it in me to possibly care.  _

  
  


_ I’ll see you soon enough,  _ **_dearest_ ** _. I just hope that it’ll be the last. _


	7. Gut Feeling

_ Hey there, random person who found my journal. It’s me again. _

_ Please ignore my shaky handwriting. Adrenaline does that to humans, haha… _

_ It turns out, Ink isn’t as stupid as I initally thought. Scatterbrained and forgetful, but not stupid. It’s been four days since his last letter, and I have a feeling that this is going to be one of the last entries I write for a long, long while. I knew it wouldn’t be that long before he went for my family, but what confuses me is why he would leave them alive.  _

_ He must be determined to find me if he forgets something as simple as killing a witness…  _

_ He briefly mentioned one of our old friends: the Guardian of Positivity, Dream. He said that Dream was feeling his emotions, and that they were far from positive. Of course, though, the bastard denied everything to someone who can  _ literally _ read what you are feeling. Otherwise, nothing else was said about what was going on with the other Outcodes.  _

_ I know that Ink will be here soon, I can feel it in my gut, and as the minutes pass, I can feel this… pulling, tugging sensation on my chest… like my Soul knows where the missing piece is. Where the missing fragment is residing.  _

_ It wouldn’t surprise me if Ink has it. It would honestly explain his actions and near obsessive behavior towards me.  _

_ It would also explain why I have the sudden urge to run to it. It seems that my Soul know what I want more than I do myself.  _

_ But if my theory is correct, Ink should be here within the day.  _

_ I have to stay on guard.  _

_ Either his dust will coat the ground or I will disappear from this world forever. _

_ I only have one chance to do this, and this is my best bet.  _

_ Pray for my success, stranger. You might not hear from me again. _


	8. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! Would you look at that! Another chapter! And this time its NOT in the form of a letter. oh goodie...

You knew that he was near. You could hear him breathing, and your chest didn’t feel as cold. 

But with the sudden absence of apathy, you felt  _ scared _ . You felt  _ terrified _ . You tried to keep your breathing even, tried not to alert him of your consciousness, but he moved. You heard the rustle of his clothes, something cool and bony pressed against the side of your face, and you flinched. You didn’t bother keeping your eyes closed much longer. 

When you finally looked, his face was close to yours. His eyes were in the shapes of ever-changing hearts that changed colors with every blink. He smiled softly when you met his gaze. You could have been fooled with how adoring it looked, but there was a spark of something dark in his gaze. 

Ink was highly wary of you; he was probably expecting you to lash out and attack him. And you don’t blame him for thinking that.

You really,  _ really  _ want to pull his bones apart for what he has done to you. 

Instead, you watch him silently, his hand still on your face. Moments pass were you both just stare at each other, and when you make no moves to lunge of the admirably comfortable bed and nest of blankets, Ink’s smile increases. 

He looks like you just passed a test. He looks oddly proud of you. 

...you don’t know how to feel about this. 

Ink trails his hand from your cheek, to your neck, and across your arm to wrap around your waist to pull you onto his chest in a hug. You made no move to struggle, and the artistic skeleton started to purr. 

“Oh,  _ mon amore _ , I missed you.” Ink sighed, and you held back a scoff. 

But not the snark. “You were supposed to  _ forget _ me, skeleton. That was the whole reason why I left you in the  _ first place _ .” 

Ink laughed, the sound making you bounce a bit on his chest, and you resisted biting him. Who knows; he might muzzle you.

“ _ Ma Ange, _ how could I ever forget you after all we’ve been through?”

Unimpressed, you lift your head to glare at your lovesick captor. Ink nuzzled your face in retaliation, and you snear, pulling away from him. He only followed you up, and soon you found yourself on your back with him straddling your legs with his hands on both sides of your head. 

The way how he loomed over you sent a jolt of panic through you, and you found yourself gritting your teeth. Ink laughed, his eyes both now a shocking furisha pink and magenta, and bent closer to you so his nose cavity pressed into the base of your neck. He hummed happily.

Disgusted you tried to push him of you, bucking your hips and trashing, but all that you accomplished was tangling yourself deeper in the once comfortable nest. Now, Ink was draped against your front, pinning you against the mattress with his chest tight against your own. The paint vials in his satch pressed painfully into your skin, and you winced at the unpleasant feeling. 

Ink shifted a bit, sliding between your legs, and you felt horror fill your soul. But Ink did nothing but get comfy on top of you, using your body like a giant pillow, and you felt him relax fully against your front. You held your breath, watching him as best you could in this position. 

He didn’t move, and his purring increased in volume. 

***You had a feeling that you were going to be stuck like this for a long while...**


	9. Hot Fudge

It's been. four. fucking. hours. 

And you really had to pee. 

It was too hot, you felt constricted, and Ink has yet to get off of you. And so, you do what you do best in this situation; you start wiggling like a worm, frantically tapping that parts of your kidnapper that you could reach, and kicking your legs as best you could. 

Ink grumbled, pushing himself further into your chest, and by doing so, shifted his weight to where it uncomfortably pressed against your bladder. 

“ _ Amour, arrête de bouger. J'essaye de dormir. _ ” he mumbled against your skin. 

You continued to flail, managing to free your hands, and began to harshly pat the Artist’s head.

“Ink,” you said harshly. He only moaned tiredy. You increase the force and frequency of your hits. “ _ Ink, _ ” you hissed his name. “Ink, you fucking bastard, get up. I gotta pee.” 

He groaned again, rolling on his side, and pulled you onto his chest. “ _Ma chérie,_ ” he rasped lowly, voice thick with sleep. “ _Je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas un jeu amusant auquel tu joues._ ”

You stared at him with a blank look in your eye, pausing your smacks against his skull, and scowled at him. 

“I have no idea what most of those words mean,” you growled, “but I really,  _ really need to fucking pee _ .” 

Ink blinked at you, one of his eyelights reminding you of the loading spiral your old computer sometimes got when lagging before blinking into an exclamation point at his realization. 

“Oh,” he said. “Oh _ , yeah _ , that was something you humans do. I forgot all about that!” He quickly scrambled out of the nest of blankets, his bare feet tangling at the last moment, and he fell over the side. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

A moment of silence passed, and a muffled “ow,” came a beat after. You snorted, laughing at his misfortune, and got out the bed much more carefully. The golden chain around your ankle jingled like bells when your feet touched the floor, and you sneered at it with immense distaist. 

You pointlly looked at Ink, raising a brow, and shook your chained foot. 

“You gonna take this off, or am I going to have to chew my own leg off to get to the bathroom?” you snarked, sarcasm heavy in your voice. 

Ink clicked his tongue. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,  _ mon amore _ . I would hate to cover up that pretty mouth of yours with a muzzle.” He bent down on one knee, pulling a delicate looking key from his overall pockets, and went to unlock the chain from you.

You resisted the mighty urge to kick him in the face when it came off, and let him grab you by the hand to lead you to the bathroom. It wasn’t far, just on the other side of the door, but Ink stood by the door like a guard, smiling all the way and watching your every movement. He looked like he was preparing to grab you if you tried to dash around him.

“Now don’t take too long in there, (Name),” he said to you, speaking as if he were talking to a child about to throw a tantrum, “or I might get worried that you tried to do something…  _ drastic… _ to try to leave me.” 

You only sneered, narrowed your eyes at him, and slammed the door in his face. 

_ ‘If you keep this up,’  _ you thought darkly to yourself,  _ ‘I just as well might.’ _

The bathroom itself was highly luxurious, with a deep tub for soaking, what appeared to be a full body shower, and a large assortment of skin and hair products styled neatly on a dark green marble counter. A full wall-to-wall mirror hung above the sinks. The room itself had a strange japanese and french-like theme that surprisingly worked well together. 

You did your business in a timely manner after inspecting your new surroundings and washed your hands thoroughly before exiting. Ink was sitting right in front of the door, fiddling with a small paintbrush looking bored, but he perked up quickly when he saw you come out. His bright eyes and brighter smile unnerved you greatly, but you were even more confused when he stood up and began to lead you away from your room. 

  
“You’ve been so good so far,  _ ma chérie, _ ” he said with a grin, “That I decide that you can have a treat! You like chocolate, right?”

Before you could answer, you found yourself being sat down at a small circular café-styled table with a white lace tablecloth and Ink whipping out a beautifully decorated chocolate mousse cake with cherries and blueberries tastefully placed and hot fudge dripping off the sides. You blinked, feeling your mouth water, but started at the Artist with suspicion as he sat across from you. 

“What’s the catch?” you questioned, and Ink’s eyes crinkled with amusement. He didn’t say anything, but pulled out a fork with a sly look in his flashing eyelights. He carefully took a small piece from the edge of the cake, a blueberry resting at the top innocently, and brought the bite to your lips. 

“Say ‘ _ ahh~’, _ ” he cooed, and you deadpanned. 

“Of course,” you grumbled under your breath. “Of  _ fucking _ course you would want to feed me.” 

You hesitate, staring at the fork in Ink’s hand like it personally offended you, before swallowing your pride and opening your mouth. 

Ink’s eyelights morphed into hearts, one inverted green, the other rightside up and a passionate red, and placed the bite of cake into your mouth happily. You waited till the fork was fully out of your mouth before you started to chew, and had to hold back a moan of joy. 

The cake tasted as exquisite as it looked. You didn’t mind that Ink insested on feeding you every bite.

When the last of it was gone, you felt full, tired, and just a tad bit satisfied. Ink also looked proud, and he placed the fork on the now empty plate. 

“ _ Oh, mon Ange, _ ” he sighed, leaning across the table to grip your chin gently. “You look so much happier when you’re compliant.”

You watched him as he leaned closer, your eyes hardening, and you felt him swipe a thumb across your lower lip. You could feel his breath on your skin now, and you saw a flash of his rainbow tongue flicker past his teeth.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning in, and you felt his mouth press against your lips in the softest kiss you had ever felt. 

  
  


It was the most revolting thing you could have ever experienced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amour, arrête de bouger. J'essaye de dormir.—Love, stop moving. I'm trying to sleep.
> 
> Ma chérie, je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas un jeu amusant auquel tu joues.— My darling, I love you, but it's not a fun game you play.


	10. Heaven with a Side of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today...

Ink was humming under his breath, running his fingers through your hair as you scowled heavily at the floor. You were fiddling with the chain he had locked back around your ankle when he led you back to your room, but he wasn’t concerned as you weren’t actively trying to take it off. You have been  _ so good _ for him, not running away, not attacking him, not even asking to go back to your universe! 

~~**(Not that it would matter… it didn’t exist anymore…** **_you couldn’t go back even if you tried!_ ** **)** ~~

He was so, so,  _ so  _ very happy that you were here with him now. If there was a Heaven, Ink was sure that it was by your side. 

Yes, he knew that you were angry at him. He knew that you didn’t want to be here. Hell, at this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if Dream and Nightmare stopped by. 

**_((The thought of someone else getting near you made something ugly rear its head in Ink’s chest. It took all of his control to keep from growling.))_ **

Ink stopped humming, petting your hair thoughtfully, and pulled you back to sit in his lap so that he could hug you closer. You tensed, your hands flexing as if to grab something, but didn’t move to try to leave his grip. Ink smiled. 

You were such a good mate…

With a sigh, Ink let himself relax against you. 

“Mon Amour,” he mumbled. “This life may be cruel, but you know I love you, right?”

You huffed, snorting softly, but you didn’t say anything. The ache in his chest returned, but it felt different. It reminded Ink of that one vial he rarely drank; he believed Dream called that on “Guilt”... or was it “Anxiety”? All that he knew was that it pressed down on him heavily. He didn’t like it much.

...

_ He wanted it to go away... _


	11. Memories

Sometimes you dreamt of Ink. 

Not that you were ever going to tell him that, but it happens.

Dream where nothing was even happening, but you were both sitting on the edge of one of the cliffs in Outertale, somewhere far away, watching the stars. Sometimes you’d be in a field of colorful flowers. In these dreams, you could feel the wind on your face, the cool wind of a fading summers day. 

You could almost smell the rain from the darkening clouds.

No words were ever spoken between the two of you; but his face had a lazy smile on it, you felt content every time he reached over and grabbed your hand, entwining your fingers. And that would be how you stayed until you woke up. Sometimes it would rain, sometimes it would just hold off.

Either way, he was always by your side.

Sometimes you dream of the night you asked him to dance. You had barely known each other for more then three months at that point, but you had found yourself instantly connecting with him. The Artist was easy to know, he was easy to talk too. You found that he always made sure that you returned home safely when that day’s adventure was over. Always made sure that you were happy. Every time you would leave, Ink would wrap you in the biggest hug, and whisper  _ “A bientôt, ma chérie”  _ into your ear before pulling away.

Those times were happy.

Those times were carefree. 

Those times were almost romantic.

But then Ink did something that changed you completely. 

He attempted to bond your Soul to him, to extend your life to live alongside him for the rest of his existence, for however long that would be.

It didn’t work.

Of course it didn’t work, for there was nothing of him to bind your Soul to _.  _

And so, the Soulless Protector stole a shard of your most sacred and vulnerable possession, in a vain attempt to keep you with him for eternity.

But all he succeeded in doing was taking your empathy, your kindness, and your hope. 

You became bitter. You became angry. You became near merciless.

You wanted it back, but Ink, so overwhelmed with the new feelings, was confused as to why you were mad at him.

You screamed, you cried, but you refused to beg. He stole from you, and you wanted him to _ give it back _ . You didn’t know what he took at first, you just knew that it hurt. 

Because for a soulbond to work, both entities need a Soul. Where your Soul had holes was where the Soul you bonded with would have filled. And Ink had none. 

It was never going to work. 

And you felt so very, very angry at yourself for ever believing that it could have ever been.


	12. Deal

You don’t know how long you’ve been here, trapped under Ink’s care. There were no windows in the entire house, and the Artist wouldn’t let you outside… if there even was an outside for you to escape to. There was little that you could do, but at least there was plenty of space for you to wander. 

Ink was  _ kind _ enough to take your chain off after what could have been the first week. For ‘good behavior’, he had said, pecking your lips quickly in a possibly affectionate kiss. 

You could barely hide the disgusted shudder that rushed through your body when he did that. You barely stopped yourself from fully body slamming yourself into the bastard when he gave you that same cheeky, lovesick smile you’ve seen on his face every time he looked at you. 

So now, you have free range of your prison. It did little to stop your rage, and when you found an indoor garden filled with exotic flowers from across the multiverse, you let your hatred out on the beautiful fauna. 

Pots crashed against the walls, soil and terracotta shards flying everywhere, and the flowers laid trampled beneath your feet as you heaved for breath. 

When Ink found you, he only laughed. 

“If you wanted to get your hands messy, you should have told me,  _ Chérie _ ! I have an art room for you just for that case.” 

If he noticed your venomous glare, he didn’t acknowledge it. He only took out his stupid, oversized paint brush, shooed you out of the room, and told you to take a bath while he cleaned up your mess. As you passed him on your way out, he whistled nonchalantly. You squinted at Ink suspiciously, and you saw his mouth curl into a mischievous grin. 

You walked past him, and there was a sharp, unexpected slap against your ass. You yelped, shocked, and Ink’s laughter had you turning around, a snarl painted across your face. The door slammed shut before you could do anything, and you kicked the offending piece of wood blocking you from your target angrily.

“You BASTARD!” You screeched. “I’ll tear your hand off for this!” 

Ink only responded with giggles, and you stalked off, growling obscenities under your breath. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw a flash of black darker than the usual shadows dart away. You paused, turning to look where the moving shadow went, and spotted it going up the stairs. Something tugged at your Soul, beckoning you to follow, and you did so cautiously. 

You reach the top of the stairs quickly, looking behind you briefly to make sure Ink wasn’t trailing behind you, and followed the shadow as it darted into your room. You step into the darkened room, shivering at the sudden chill that rushed over your skin, and felt a magic caress your Soul with cold tendrils. 

The door shut firmly behind you, and the lights flicked on. Despite the room being illuminated, it seemed to have been dimmed. An eerie chuckle echoed behind you, and something shockingly frigid curled around your neck, stroking your jaw. 

**_“Such delicious torment you give me, Human,”_ ** a familiar voice growled behind you, and you turned to look over your shoulder. An icy blue eye staired heavily upon you, almost regarding you with interest, and the white creastent smile gleamed ominously from a black dipping face. 

You greeted him monotonously. 

“Hello Nightmare. It’s been a while.”

**_“So you say. It's only been a few puny years.”_ **

“Why are you here, Nightmare? Don’t you have other people to bother?” 

The tentacle around your throat tightened, and the black skeleton walked around to stand in front of you. He moved with calculated steps, never letting you out of his eyesight, never letting his sinister grin drop. Like a snake coiling around you, Nightmare held himself in a pose to strike, reminding you constantly that his next move could lead to your demise. 

**_“Now why would you ask something like that? I am here to offer you my help, Human, and you are already asking me to leave? How rude…”_ **

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You don’t make deals without it being beneficial to you,” you stated. “What is it that you want from me? What’s your endgame, Nightmare?”

He laughed and released your neck.  **_“Ever the intelligent one, asking the important questions first… I’ve always liked that about you.”_ **

“Your flattery will not derail my questions,” you replied, and Nightmare shrugged. 

**_“It was worth a shot, but my stupid brother can only distract that lovesick fool for so long.”_ **

Raising an eyebrow, you glance back at the door curiously. 

“Dream is here?” you ask. “Why?”

**_“The same reason as me, human; the sudden influx of strong and clashing emotions. I have no interest as to why Ink is experiencing such powerful feelings, but you,”_ ** Nightmare approached you quickly, getting into your space and you tried to step back. You were stopped when his tentacles firmly wrapped around you like massive serpents. You didn’t bother to struggle, and the Negative spirit continued to talk. 

**_“You are just practically_ ** **dripping** **_with rage and hatred and it is absolutely divine~...”_ **

“So what? You want me to come with you, to where ever you fuck off to at the end of the day, just to have a constent feeding source?”

**_“Yes, that is basically what I want on my side of the deal.”_ **

“And what about me? What do  _ I _ get out of this?” ****

**_“Your freedom from Ink,”_ ** Nightmare said,  **_“Protection from him, your revenge. You will find that I am not as strict with where you go and what you do. I only have one rule for you, and that is to never leave my castle’s grounds without one of my underlings with you.”_ **

You hummed, thinking over his words as Nightmare set you back on your feet, pulling away from you as he released his hold around your body.

He is offering you things that you have been lusting after for many weeks, and all he is asking for in return is just to be his prime food source. It seemed almost too good to be true. You regarded the King of Negativity with a sceptical eye. 

He smirked back.  **_“I suggest you make your decision quickly, human. Your ‘Protector’ is coming.”_ **

And true to his words, you could hear Ink yell your name downstairs and fast footsteps rush up the stairs. Nightmare held out his hand, tilting his head at you expectantly.

**_“Do we have a deal, (Y/N)?”_ **

You were interrupted abruptly when the door slammed open behind you, and you weren't surprised to see Ink there. Dream hovered just behind the enraged Artist. Ink’s smile was tight, his eyelights in shocking shades of red, and his hands clenched into fists as he assessed the situation. 

Nightmare kept his hand out, smirking cruelly at Ink with a knowing leer. 

"Mon Ange," Ink spoke, his eyes flashing shapes faster than what you could see before settling on a blood red skull and target mark. "Step away from him." 

You tilted your head, letting your hair fall messily to the side. 

"Why though? He's offering me more than you were willing to give." 

You could see how his eye twitched at your words. 

"(Y/N)," he said, warning heavy on his voice. "I said step away from him." 

You smile at Ink, but it wasn't kind. You made up your mind.

"No." 

Turning to Nightmare, your resolve strong, you gave him your final answer. 

"I accept your deal," you said, and the black, tar covered monster's grin grew smug. 

You didn't even flinch when you grabbed ahold of Nightmare's hand, sealing your fate, and as you fell into his darkness, you could hear Ink's wrathful scream. 

You couldn't help but laugh.

You were finally  _ free _ .


	13. Anger

Dream barely dodged out of the way when Ink’s brush came crashing down where he once stood, but he didn’t move fast enough before he was roughly grabbed and slammed against the wall. The Golden Guardian managed to keep his skull from crashing harshly into the plaster, but Dream felt as if waves after waves of oily hatred and anger were pouring down his throat. Trying not to get sick, he focused on his friend's face and how close it was to his own.

The first thing that Dream noticed was the red. The second thing was the terrifying snarl, teeth bared and eyes narrowed to furious slits. He knew instantly that he was in danger of being harmed greaviously by his comrade, and the Positive Spirit prepared to summon his bow. Dream stared impassively at Ink, and the Artist began to scream. 

“WHERE DID HE GO?!” he roared, and Dream winced at his volume. He was shook harshly, his skull coming close to knocking against the wall at his back, and Dream gripped Ink’s wrists tightly. The other skeleton wasn’t done, though, and lifted the taller protector off his feet. Dream’s eyes widened, and Ink slammed him once more into the wall. 

He wasn’t as lucky with saving his head from the impact this time around, a loud  _ crack! _ ringing through his skull, and Dream was dazed. 

“Where did Nightmare go, Dream?! I know that you know!! Where did he take my Dearest?!?!” 

The Guardian groaned, yellow eyelights fuzzing around the edges, and Ink scoffed, dropping Dream harshly. He stumbled, catching himself, before he was caged by the arms of the angry Protector. 

Dream tried to focus, a dangerous intent spiking harshly from Ink, and began to gather his magic for a quick escape if it called for it. 

The Artist hissed lowly, cursing under his breath as he glared daggers at Dream. 

**_“Where,”_ ** Ink growled, eyelights flashing in warning,  **_“Did he go?”_ **

With a pained gasp, Dream managed to answer. “Nightmare retreated to his castle!” 

“Take me to him, then!” Ink slammed his hands into the wall angrily. “Take me to Nightmare’s castle, now, dammit!” 

“I can’t!” Dream choked on his words, feeling suffocated with all of the potent negativity Ink was letting off, nearly rivaling Nightmare’s aura in strength. “I can’t access the world my brother has taken residence in; he had blocked every and any path that I could have created in and out after I escaped my stone prison all those years ago!”

Ink screamed wordlessly, pushing away from the wall, and stormed away from Dream. The Guardian, confused and in pain, spared his old companion a concerned and wary glance. 

“What happened to you, Ink?” he questioned quietly, softly, trying not to gain the fuming skeleton’s attention once again, before snapping his fingers. In a lightly sparkling cloud of fine golden powder, Dream teleported away, cradling his skull as he went. 

The Artist didn’t seem to notice the other’s leave, and continued to pace around, stewing in his own thoughts. 

He was angry. Ink was  _ right there, _ right in front of you! He could have grabbed you, teleported away with you in his arms, and find somewhere new where no one would be able to get to you.

But instead, he watched as that  _ fucking corrupted skelton  _ took you, whisking you off to some remote castle that he didn’t know the location of among the massive multiverse! 

**_It pissed him off to no ends._ **

Ink stopped pacing and stood in your room ramrod straight and shaking. A shadow cast across his eyes, and his hands were clenched in fists by his sides. 

But what confused the Artist the most was why you would run from him again. You were so good for him for the month you’ve been with him, he had thought that you were finally understanding that you were his. 

Sure, there were the tantrums and the times you would destroy whole rooms in fits of anger, but Ink had thought you had done that because of lack of stimulation. Yes, there were the times you would flinch when he would touch you, and how you would constantly glare and sneer and threaten him, but you never once attempted to hurt him. He would have overpowered you anyways; it would have been useless if you tried. 

So  _ why _ ?! Why did you leave?! And with Nightmare, of all monsters??! One of the most secretive and dangerous Outcodes; Ink had little idea of where the negative being could have gone. 

Unable to understand your reasoning, your thoughts, and your actions, Ink whorled around and sent his fist through the closest wall to him. 

And then someone came to his mind. Someone who knows where Nightmare resides and how to get to him. Someone who considers Ink as a personal rival to the balance of creation and destruction within the multiverse.

An empty grin cracked across his face, and the Guardian began to laugh. Grabbing his paint brush, Ink opened a portal to start his search. 

“Don’t worry,  _ Ma Chérie, _ ” he whispered to himself. “I’ll find you soon enough. I just need to find a certain Error first…” 

“I will save you from yourself, (Y/N)... 

  
I will be the one to protect you;  _ forever and always… _ ” 


	14. Tapestries, Runes, and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unintended hiatus, life’s been a dick to me and writers block fucking sucks ass, but I at least got this one done, woo!! Enjoy this dumpster fire!

You had barely any time to reorient yourself from the sudden teleportation Nightmare pulled you through before you were being tugged down a hallway of ashy black stone. Your head throbbed with discomfort, your stomach turning low in your gut, and your chest aches with a familiar chilly apathy you have come to associate with the holes within your soul. Nightmare’s pace was quick, but not overly so as he led you down the twisting labyrinth that made up his castle, a tentacle wrapped firmly around your wrist. Slowly, you regained enough of your sense to finally take in your surroundings.

The stones that made up the foundation are black, as you had noticed before, and a thick, plush ebony runner carpet trimmed with silver went along the length of the hall, soft beneath your bare feet. Elegant console tables were tastefully placed against the walls, their surfaces decorated with small, almost insignificant, knick-knacks and ornaments, and a few even held an assortment of poisonous flora and black roses. 

But what caught your attention as you walked were the many heavy looking tapestries that hung from the high ceiling rafters, filled with runes of an ancient language probably older than the King himself. Many depicted a plethora of stories, filled with pictures of massive forests, towering mountains, and the ruins of villages. They all held a similar trait of blackened fruits and desolate surroundings, and you marveled at the careful placement of every weave, not a single mistake spotted as you passed. 

In between most of the intervals of the tapestries sat narrow windows. Almost gothic in design, they reached highly towards the ceiling. They looked out to a sky of a deep, swirling mass of reds, maroons, purples; if you looked hard enough you could spot small shocks of teal that matched the color of Nightmare’s magic, drifting through the mass. Below the sky, seemingly surrounding the castle perimeter, was a dark forest of obsidian trees that scratched at any possible horizon. Their sharp branches were unfriendly and sinister against the ever changing backdrop they stood against, their trunks bare of any possible leaves and moss.

Nightmare led you through a few doorways and beneath many arching pathways that fed into even more halls, and soon you found yourself following him down a grand staircase to an equally grand hall of marble floor. Placing a hand on the dark ashwood railing, you enjoyed how smooth the wood felt against your skin, traising the waves of grain with your thumb as you descended. Raising your eyes once more to the ceiling, the sight of a massive chandelier greeted you, blue and orange fire bravely flickering on top of cold candles in this dark domain.

A calamity of noise snapped your attention to a massive door to the side of the grand hall, muffled, shouted threats and curses coming from the other side, and there was a loud crash as something broke. Nightmare growled, his grip around your wrist tightening, and he tugged you along after him as he stormed towards the obvious fight. You couldn’t see his face, but you could feel his anger as a near tangible cloud of negative aura surrounded him. You shivered, unease and paranoia creeping down your throat and scratching up your spine. A cold sweat broke out across your skin, and your hands itched to grab a hold of a weapon of some sort. You tried to ignore the fear as your aggression rose to battle against the twisting in your soul.

With a slam that started you, Nightmare entered the room and the fighting came to a standstill.

**_“Killer!”_ ** The King barked harshly, glaring at the skeleton with the black, tar like tears falling from empty wide sockets, a red, target-like soul hovering just in front of his sternum. In his hand he held a kitchen knife. It was flaked with fresh red marrow and dust and was currently pointed at the monster who grasped at Killer’s hands to stop the blade from driving down. It was hard to tell who was pinned beneath Killer, but there was an obvious growl coming from them.

Killer turned towards Nightmare, an unnerving smile across his face, and tilted his head. 

“Yeah, Boss?” he rasped, and Nightmare’s aura darkened further with his scowl.

**_“Get off of Havoc before I throw you out the nearest window. We have no time to play like a bunch of babybones.”_ **

Killer shrugged, pulling away from the now named Havoc while pocketing his knife. He teleported onto a lounging seat not that far from where he was originally straddling his opponent, and Havoc didn’t bother trying to stand up, apparently more than satisfied to stay sprawled across the ground. 

There was a woosh of air behind you, that familiar feeling of matter being displaced after a shortcut, and something sharp prodded your side. You spun around, accidently crashing into Nightmare’s back as you did so, and fiercely stared back into the bloated red eyelight that roamed over your form with an unparalleled hunger. He was huge, almost as tall as Nightmare, with a massive crater on the left side of his skull. He was covered in old blood stains and dust, and an unhinged smile split his across his face. Everything about this skeleton screamed _danger!_... but so did everyone else within the room. 

_*You_ **_refused_ ** _to feel intimidated by the monsters around you._

“Didn’ know you were gonna bring back a snack for us, Boss,” he growled, and you bared your teeth in a crude mockery of a smile. Adrenaline was spiking highly in your blood, causing you to tremble and shake where you shand, but you were far from frightened or scared. 

“If you touch me again,” you hissed, “I will tear your spine out and snap it over my knee.”

There was a sudden hush in the room, all of the attention upon you, and the monster you stared down chuckled; his tone was disbelieving as his bloated eye lidded. 

“Oh really,” he drawled, leaning back and looking down at you. “And how’s a small little treat like you going to accomplish a feat like that?” 

“Why don’t you come here and find out for yourself.” The challenge was clear in the air, your resolve strong and SOUL holding recklessly, bravely, against that bitter tang of magic seeping from the powerful and unstable monsters. 

Your intent was clear, though, and the skeleton before you clearly could feel the promise within your threat. He knew that you would somehow make good on your word despite being weaker, smaller, and magicless. 

A grumble rolled from his chest before breaking off into laughter. 

“You got guts, Treat,” he said, “Can’t wait to see what yer here for.”

**_“That’s enough chatter, Skull.”_ ** Nightmare snapped, and you grunted as his dark tentacles wrapped around you to hoist you effortlessly into the air next to his side. **_“The human isn’t here as a toy, she is here because I plan on making good on the deal that I made with her.”_ **

A disbelieving snort came from Havoc as he slowly sat up, mismatched eyelights of blue and red landing on your form momentarily. 

“You made a deal with this runt?” he snickered. “She looks even weaker than that monochrome brat from before.”

Nightmare’s grin was sinistister as he looked over to the muttering skeleton and tilted his head in Havoc’s general direction. 

**_“Weak, you say, Havoc…”_ ** the King mused, and a breath of air left you as his grip tightened. **_“Yes, I guess she can be considered weak LV and magic wise… but this Human has a lot of potential to be quite useful for me in the near future.”_ **

“And what,” Killer spoke up, “What exactly do you have planned, boss?”

Nightmare didn’t even bother answering his underling. His tentacles flexed around you, all but one pulling away from around your body, and you bit out a curse and braced yourself, trying to avoid the inevitable by fruitlessly digging your nails into Nightmare’s goop. With a grunt, you were suddenly tossed at Killer, landing heavily on him as his sharp hands reflexively caught around your middle to stop you from an unpleasant crash with his skull. He made a confused sound, and you turned your head to glare heatedly at him, silently daring the tearstained skeleton to try something while mentily cursing out Nightmare. You heard the King snickered, undoubtedly amused by your spike of negative emotions, and you struggled to escape Killer’s tight hold with a vengeance.

Once again, Nightmare spoke up. 

**_“Killer, you will watch over (Y/N) for the duration of her stay.”_ **

“But—”

**_“If I find that_ ** **any** **_harm comes to her,”_ ** Nightmare cut him off with a scathing scowl, **_“Your punishment will be severe. I need her for the downfall of that insipid, soulless freak.”_ ** With that warning, Nightmare sank into the floor and a shadow almost as dark as the void streaked away, and you were left alone with three highly murderous skeletons.

You inhaled sharply, finally pushing away from Killer with a sharp move, and welcomed the biting chill of stone beneath your feet as you began to pad away. Shuffling sounded behind you, and you quickly dodged the hand that tried to grab a hold of your arm, dancing away almost playfully. You heard Killer say something in a language you recognize faintly as you slipped back into the grand hall and he scrambled after you.

Rough laughter from Skull and Havoc followed Killer, the other two shooting sharp comments and insults at their companion who snapped back with just as much venom. You didn’t bother to listen to their chatter, more curious about your new surroundings as you poked your head into every doorway and room that you came across. 

There was one full of weapons, gaining your attention for a split moment before you lost interest, and another with many stone statues of both humans and monsters of varying ages and positions. Each statue’s face was pulled into a form of sadness, anger, or fear, and you felt very uncomfortable from how lifelike all the details showed. You quickly left that room.

You passed many rooms of different wonders and terrors, and the entire time you walked, Killer, Havoc, and Skull were always close behind. They were beginning to annoy you greatly, a feeling of claustrophobia sinking in despite the massiveness of Nightmare’s castle and so the first moment you had, you ducked into a dark room, escaping while their attention was on each other.

You listened from behind the open door as they passed, and it took only a few beats before Killer realized that you were gone.

“Shit,” he whispered, “Where the fuck did she go??”

You heard Havoc and Skull snickering at Killer’s misfortune, and the hate stained skeleton growled. 

“Seriously, _where is the human_? I don’t want to deal with whatever punishment Boss has planned just because I lost her.”

There was a beat of silence before Havoc spoke up. 

“Paps says that he knows where she went,” you froze slightly at his words, “... but he doesn’t want me to tell you. He’s still mad about the whole glitter bomb you pulled last week.” You relax once more, leaning against the wall behind you and Killer cursed heavily. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t do that?!”

“Like _fuck_ if you didn’t, you were the only one in the the room with us.”

You could feel a fight brewing between the two, and a sick feeling of accomplishment washed over your soul as they seemingly forgot about you. Skull sounded like he was dying of laughter, and slowly, ever so slowly, they began to walk away, their noises drifting out before it was nothing but an echo of background noise.

You were finally alone.

You sighed, stepping out from behind the door and brushing off the cobwebs that somehow managed to make their way onto you. A small hum of a familiar tune passed your lips but cut off quickly when you looked up, eyes widening to take in the sight in front of you. 

Books. Shelves and shelves of books, all against the walls and reaching towards the high ceiling. A true introvert’s paradise, and as you walked around the room, trailing a hand against well kept spines and smelling that wonder smell of old pages and worn leather covers, you felt the first genuine smile in a while tug at your lips.

You haven’t seen a collection of this many books in a while, and from what you could see, many of them held runes that matched the ones one the tapestries hanging in the halls, but thankfully most of the others were in a language you could read. 

Carefully, you pulled one of the books from the shelf, or maybe two, possibly three or four, and made your way around the room before you found a place to sit on a sinfully comfortable loveseat. You placed the books down next to you, picked up the one on the top, and opened to the first page. 

You read there for a long while, engorging yourself in the words of another, and forgot about the world around you. You had a feeling that this was the closest to true happiness that you will ever get, and that tugging around your lips, that smile that was nearly begging to come out, stayed with you the entire time, though it was never able to come out fully.

You stayed there for a while, not looking forward to when someone eventually found you, but nonetheless enjoying your time by yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come bug me on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://thetrueshadowwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
